


i'm yours :)

by internationalbitchboy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I'm Yours - Jason Mraz, Just want to be loved, M/M, Not evil anymore, Post-Canon, Prom, Promposal, Rich plays the guitar, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalbitchboy/pseuds/internationalbitchboy
Summary: Michael should've suspected something when Jeremy asked him to hang out with everyone in some random park. The grass was perfectly green, the sun wasn't too warm, the chirping was just right, everybody wore a smile that was a bit too much like the movies. When did life get so tooth-rottingly cliché?
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	i'm yours :)

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> this is just an idea ive had, i just couldnt get the video of mr canonico singing im yours out of my head so of course,,,i made it into an expensive headphones thing. im not sorry. this is probably the sweetest shit ive written,,,sometimes even assholes on the internet have feelings.  
> not evil anymore, just wanna be loved.

There's something stirring in the air, and it's not just the different colored butterflies moving around them, without a worry in the world. Michael wishes his life matched theirs, for it to be like that for him as well, but with graduation nearing, and him promising his mom to at least graduate with decent grades, all the work piling up, stress and poor time management has been tearing him apart. Jeremy had used this as a way to ask Michael to hang out.

"You've been overworking yourself, man." He'd say. "You need rest." Like a little devil on his shoulder. He'd argue the fact that their 'squad' hasn't gone out together properly in weeks. He wasn't wrong, and he wasn't completely incorrect about the fact that it's almost always Michael that doesn't come or cancels. It's not fully due to school work, though. Michael has a tendency to feel out of place around them, maybe larger groups weren't his thing, or the fact he can't relate to his friends on many topics...seriously though, what is he supposed to talk to Chloe about? She's still treating him like the posterchild of 'GBF', he barely knows the first thing about dressing himself, and the first thing she asked from him was fashion advice.

But this time, he agreed, and between you and me, it was because Jeremy had snuck in a sly "Rich asked for you to be there", and something about that felt riveting, enticing him into a corner where he felt as if he could only say yes. Surprisingly, Rich had been the only other person Michael felt a connection with. Not to make it seem like he didn't like his other friends, but Rich brought a sense of relativity and ever since the hospital, Michael felt weirdly connected to him. The others had their pill incident to relate to, but Michael didn't. On some days, it felt like he related to Rich more than he ever did to Jeremy...and it felt nice. Because when it was beginning of sophomore and junior year, he never thought the same guy that'd push him into his seat or call him names would be the one he'd ask to hang out with and play some indie video game he bought for dirt-cheap. He didn't mind though. He wasn't occupying Jeremy's time, so he can hang out with Christine. Even though Michael tended to distance himself, especially after the bathroom wake-up call...he feared forming an attachment, especially end of senior year, but Rich made it difficult. Michael can count the times they've hung out one-on-one on the fingers of his hands, but that doesn't mean he didn't appreciate every moment of it. 

They would laugh about how 'dads suck', and they'd share their playlists, music was a big thing for them. Michael would find ways to cheer up Rich after a frustrating level, or after an argument with his dad, or hell, even if some freshman pissed him off, and the one time Rich had said, "I'm always angry, but never at you" played in his mind on loop days on end. A level of giddiness he hadn't felt since middle school. And it's lame to form crushes at the end of senior year but there's a certain way Rich's smile outlines, the smile lines are clear, the discolorations on his skin, or the fading hair dye running through his strands, how he pronounced certain words, his 'lame' jokes, his chipped nail polish that Michael has to redo every time they see each other, the warmth in his eyes...Those big and small things that Rich probably didn't even think about were stuck on replay in Michael's mind, intoxicating him and he knew he was in deep when some of the lyrics of his favorite songs began making sense. 

There he goes again, zoning out just thinking about it. Where were we? Oh yeah, random park. His eyes dart to where some kids run around, smiling and laughing, his ears tune in to whatever conversation Jenna and Christine where having, sat across from him, Brooke and Jeremy's was more hushed, the grass was slightly dampened, if he tried hard enough, he's sure he could make out the words, but he wasn't bothered, half of their friends weren't here. Strange. He closes his eyes and takes in the sounds, this was nice. He doesn't need to be talking to feel in loop, or to have a good time. He'd let his mind wander while those he cares for can talk. 

That would be...if he didn't hear the faint whispers and movements from behind him. They were followed by the very distinct sound of strumming. The moment his eyes open he sees both Jenna and Chloe holding their phones, recording him, he'd question it if it weren't for his curiosity causing him to fully turn and come to face with what was happening-

Rich stands behind him, holding his guitar, the same guitar Michael would insist he brought countless times, riddled with stickers and doodles, chipped and old but it meant the world to Rich. Jake is standing a few steps away, behind him he holds something Michael can't really focus in on yet. But as Michael opens his mouth to question _just what the hell was happening_ , Rich continued strumming a familiar tune, everyone wore such bright smiles and-

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it-" From his peripheral vision he can see movements, Jenna moves the camera to where he is, and usually he'd shy away, cover his face, but he's in a space of shock where he just couldn't take his eyes off of where they were. "I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted." Rich's eyes shift, he seemed nervous as he sang, Michael can tell by just how shaky his vocal chords had gotten. Michael wants to stand up and run off, because now every mother and her kid is staring at their group, but something about all of this was making his heart beat in an addicting tone.

"I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back-" Rich shifts his weight on his feet, Michael just focuses on his posture, how his facial expressions twist. He tunes in on Jake's accompanied humming, closemouthed and almost unnoticeable. "Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest," But Michael is in a state of hyperawareness and he wants to take in as much as he could. "And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention," From where Rich stands, Michael can see just how confident he was trying to be, but even those with lion hearts have their downfalls, Rich begins swaying, he finally lets his eyes meet Michael's. "I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some."

His feet shift again, and this time he begins moving a bit closer. Trying his best to read into Michael's glossed over awed expression, his mouth hung slightly open, his eyes circled with bewilderment. "But I won't hesitate, no more, no more," Michael lets his eyes scan his surroundings briefly. Everyone stares at him, he can tell he's being recorded but he doesn't know what to do, he doesn't stray long, though, his eyes switch back to where Rich stood. "It cannot wait, I'm yours."

Finally, Michael can let the disbelief shift into a smile that mirrored those around him. Not as big, not as assured, but it was real and it was enough for Rich to continue his strumming with more vigor. His friends begin humming, Jeremy, Christine, Jake...Everyone. Some move their heads along, dance along, hum with the beat, everything felt so _synced-up_.

"Well, open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and, damn, you're free." Rich lets himself get more lively, moving around, his smile loses that initial skittish nature. "And look into your heart, and you'll find love, love, love, love," The thing Jake held began clearing, not in view yet but Michael can tell by the shape its some sort of poster board, surely something had been on the side not facing him. "Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing." His fingers pause for a moment, his eyes just burn into Michael's sole being. "We're just one big family." There's a certain warmth surrounding Michael again, and this time it isn't just the rays of sun kissing his skin. "And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, love, love, love, loved." 

There's an exhale from Michael, a sound of unsure laughter, debating within his own head whether the scene in front was actually happening. "So I won't hesitate no more, no more." He can distinguish Jake's voice singing along, and the pitter patter of hands against something wooden, but Michael assumes it might as well be his heart. "It cannot wait, I'm sure there's no need to complicate," Michael realizes just how much he likes Rich's singing, how much he reads into his movements. "Our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours," And he realizes just how much he likes those exact words coming from Rich's mouth.

A dopey smile breaks out on Rich's face. "A do you, do do, do you, but do you, do you, do, do, but do you want to come on," Michael notices himself laughing along, there's a fiery spark in Rich's eye now. "Schooch on over closer dear, and I will nibble your ear-"

"Gross!" Okay, Michael is certain that was Chloe. There's more laughter and he urges himself to cover his face with his sleeves.

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror, and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer," He inhales sharply, his smile returning exasperatedly. "But my breath fogged up the glass, and so I drew a new face and I laughed." He inches closer, looking down at where Michael is seated, and suddenly eye-contact is the hardest concept. "I guess what I've been saying is there ain't no better reason, to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons, it's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue." 

But Michael does look back, partially because the strumming pauses for a moment, and Rich is looking directly at where he is. It's way more intimate than it should be. "But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait," Suddenly it's not just a dumb song. "I'm yours." For a brief moment it's still before the strumming returns and everyone begins singing together yet again, more united...in sync, again. They sing the chorus while Rich repeats a verse from before.

"Well, open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free," Jake finally moves the poster board from behind him, standing behind Rich just enough so Michael couldn't make out the words. "And look into your heart, and you'll find that the sky is yours!" His voice grows a confidence Michael knows he'd never be able to match. Everyone sings as if there's no worry in the world. As if the world isn't there at all. "So please don't, please don't, please don't," 

Jake lifts the board and places it in front of Rich, Michael scans over the words but it takes a moment for everything to register. "There's no need to complicate, cause our time is short." In magazine cut out letters, glued together, Rich had written

 _ **Can I waka-walk you to prom?**_ Alongside it a poorly taped pac-man.

"This is our fate, I'm yours." Michael begins laughing, so do a lot of the others. Because that was probably the coolest and cutest thing he's seen all decade, even if a dumb joke people would call lame. Rich's strumming stops and he places his guitar down, in favor of taking the board from Jake's loose grip, he inhales and breaks back out into an unsure grin. "Michael, will you go to prom with me?" Rich's wording is hurried, maybe he read into the laughter as something negative but he smiles nonetheless. If he'd get rejected in front of the camera that'd be something to whine about.

"Yes you dweeb-" Michael is quick to his feet, Rich hurriedly tosses the poster board to the ground. When Michael is close enough he wraps his arms around so tight, partially because the stress of the situation was dancing with his nerves, partially because...Hugging Michael was therapeutic, safe. It takes a second to comprehend the cheering from around them, their friends...people he sees closer to family than his own...The idea of everyone drifting apart during college tears him apart, but Michael had always warned him to live in the here and now, and the here and now sure is heaven on earth. Excitements fills his nerves, and the sudden burst of adrenaline causes him to lift Michael up slightly from the ground, arms secured around his waist. He feels himself spinning them along but he feels so lightheaded he doesn't even notice.

"Get a room!" And that's yet again Chloe. The two of them part, only for Rich to pull back Michael and press his lips to Michael's, maybe he can write it off as a 'fuck off' to her. The cheering returns, if only louder. Michael takes a moment to comprehend what had happened, moving to adjust his glasses and letting himself kiss back. Things are pretty okay. And maybe things are looking up.

Maybe Michael should hang out with these people more often after all.


End file.
